nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 26 Has Rolled Out!
Click Here to go to the original news post! 01/05/20 08:25AM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/18 '''Julian']'' = Season 26 Has Rolled Out! = There’s always a bittersweet twinge to things that are ending, especially when they’ve brought so much fun! Right now, we’re feeling it - what with the year, the Xmaxx event, and the Gold Sale all coming to an end within a span of two days. The XMaxx Season brought a blast of joy and everyone on the Nitro Type team had a twinkle in their eye seeing you merry-racers out on the track. And we want to send a warm welcome to all our new Gold Members who took advantage of our first ever sale! You’re going to love all the perks of being Gold! As anticipated, Season 26 (running from January 6th to March 31st) is bringing a number of new achievements rewarding brand new titles, mountains of cash, and fine-lookin’ speedsters... including some of the old favorites you’ve been asking for! There is tons and tons for everyone to earn during this season, but for all you new and returning Gold Members, we have some exclusive achievements just for you all! Season 26 Cars ⠀ Wavebreaker Race 25 times during Season 26 ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Broadwing Gold Member Only Race 200 times during Season 26 ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Bimmer Prism i20 Gold Member Only Race 500 times during Season 26 ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Heartbreaker Gold Member Only Race 1000 times during Season 26 ⠀ ⠀ Season 26 Titles "Secret Admirer" Gold Member Only Race 75 times during Season 26 "Happy New Year!" Race 250 times during Season 26 "Valentypist" Gold Member Only Race 450 times during Season 26 "Heart Throb" Race 850 times during Season 26 Season 26 Cash Rewards $50,000 Nitro Cash Gold Member Only Race 50 times during Season 26 $75,000 Nitro Cash Race 100 times during Season 26 $50,000 Nitro Cash Gold Member Only Race 150 times during Season 26 $100,000 Nitro Cash Gold Member Only Race 300 times during Season 26 $50,000 Nitro Cash Gold Member Only Race 350 times during Season 26 $75,000 Nitro Cash Race 400 times during Season 26 $10,000 Nitro Cash Race 550 times during Season 26 $75,000 Nitro Cash Gold Member Only Race 600 times during Season 26 $50,000 Nitro Cash Gold Member Only Race 650 times during Season 26 $150,000 Nitro Cash Race 700 times during Season 26 $575,000 Nitro Cash Gold Member Only Race 750 times during Season 26 $50,000 Nitro Cash Gold Member Only Race 800 times during Season 26 $250,000 Nitro Cash Gold Member Only Race 900 times during Season 26 $500,000 Nitro Cash Gold Member Only Race 950 times during Season 26 If there’s one thing 2020 will bring, it’s (by the pure power of puns) a clearer vision of what we want our seasons to offer all racers: more fun and more ways to earn cool rewards! Stick around the track because you ain’t seen nothin’ yet! Here’s to hoping you’re looking forward to 2020 as much as we are! Happy Racing! Category:News Posts Category:2020 News Posts